


Seeking Comfort

by BloodRaevynn



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaevynn/pseuds/BloodRaevynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this anonymous NorseKink Meme prompt:</p><p>Thor wakes up in the morning to see that the person he bedded last night was actually his brother. Loki was wearing a disguise (and Thor's either sobered up enough to see through it, or his magic's slipped a bit because of alcohol + orgasms + exhaustion, or both) because he assumed Thor would never want him otherwise. Thor shows him just how wrong he is.</p><p>Bonus points: Thor doesn't actually wake Loki up, just watches him until he wakes naturally and comforts him when Loki realizes Thor knows who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> My Loki characterization is still in the early stages of development; be kind.

    By Asgardian standards, Tony Stark's party was a moderate success.  There had been no brawls -- that apparently not being something that the Midgardians in this region considered "a good party game" -- and the mead was only fair, however Thor had bedded a comely redhead who had been making eyes at him for most of the party and she was every bit as skilled a lover as her seductive smile had suggested, so when he had fallen asleep beside her, both of them thoroughly satiated, he had counted it a very good night indeed.  
    Under the circumstances, Thor was naturally surprised upon waking to find that his arm was draped, not across the redhead's generous bosom, but rather his brother's lean but well-sculpted chest.   Which is not to say the surprise was an unpleasant one.  
    Thor considered waking Loki for only a moment before deciding to let him sleep.  He looked peaceful.  Thor couldn't remember his brother looking so peaceful in centuries, and it made him wonder how long the jealousy and hurt and distrust had been eating away at him unnoticed before he had finally fallen apart.  Loki was also clearly exhausted; there were bruise-colored bags under his eyes and his face seemed thinner, its color more pallid than usual. This exhaustion was probably the reason Loki's disguise had come undone while he slept.  
    He propped himself up on one elbow, careful not to wake his brother, and watched as the morning light spilling through his window played across his brother's features, softened in sleep.  He didn't think that any sight in the nine realms could compare to this; even drawn and exhausted as he was, with the rage and spite and mockery that usually twisted his features lost in the embrace of sleep, Loki was beautiful.    
    Thor's arm still lay draped across his brother's chest, his hand stroking slowly, gently, across the soft skin of his brother's side that he could reach without moving his entire arm. He felt the ridge of an old scar under his palm and wondered where Loki had gotten it.  Was it inflicted by the Avengers?  By Thor's own hand? Or was it an injury acquired back in the days when Loki had still counted himself an Odinson and accompanied Thor on his adventures?  
    Loki stirred and woke, blinking slowly, his eyelids still heavy with sleep as his green eyes found Thor's. Loki smiled, relaxed and welcoming, and he reached out, his fingers sliding up Thor's chest and neck to twine in his golden hair.  Thor's breath caught in his throat; the sight of Loki peaceful in sleep was nothing next to this - would that he could spend eternity caught in this moment; he would need nothing else.  He surrendered to his brother's gentle pull, leaning down to claim smiling lips that parted eagerly at the touch of his tongue.  
    The body beneath him tensed suddenly, the only warning he got before Loki turned to sharp nails and blistering curses, fighting to put distance between them as the moment shattered.  
    "Loki, stop!" Thor caught his arm before he got both feet on the floor. "Do not run from me, brother.  Not after this."  
    "This will make a fine story to tell at feasts in Asgard," Loki said, his voice acidic. "How the perverted Jotunn foundling lay under you and spread his legs." He pulled his arm free and stood from the bed.  "Surely the Aesir will be glad of yet another reason to call me argr behind my back." He started to walk away.  
    "I would never do that to you."  Thor followed him and grabbed his shoulders to stop his retreat. "Brother, please..." He tried to turn Loki toward him, but the Trickster remained rooted, like Mjolnir in the hands of one unworthy, so Thor came around to face him, though Loki refused to look at him. "You came here, worn and weary, and sought me out. Why?"  Then another thought occured to him.  "How many times, Loki? How many times has this happened?"  
    Loki's eyes snapped to him, wide and frightened for only an instant before they turned scornful, and Thor knew his guess had been right.  
    "Why must you always do this?"  
    "Do what?" Loki's tone was scathing. "Deceive you? Take that which does not belong to me?"  
    "Assume that you must lie or steal or manipulate or fight to get what you want, when you need only ask."   Thor reached out and gently cupped his face. "You can have me, brother.  I will spread my legs for you, if that is your desire."  
    "NO!" Loki pulled back, horrified.  "You are not like that -- like me -- you would never--!"  
    "I would," Thor said. "For you.  Only for you." He caught hold of Loki's shoulders again, then slid his hands down around his back, pulling him closer.  "If you want it."  
    "I do not," Loki snapped, looking away. But Thor had seen the naked hunger, could feel Loki's hardness, and knew his words for a lie.  
    "As you will, brother," Thor said, tucking the knowledge away.  It was a matter for another time.  "But what, then, is it you want?"  He slipped one hand down, to wrap around Loki's length.  "My touch?"  Loki's eyes fell shut at the sensation; Thor's grip was firm and sure -- Loki imagined this was how he held Mjolnir.  That sure hand stroked him and Loki found himself grasping Thor's shoulders to keep upright, leaning in to rest his forehead against his brother's neck. "Or perhaps," Thor continued, "my mouth?"  
    Loki's mind froze at the thought, then Thor's hands were on his hips and he was dropping to his knees, looking up at Loki for a moment with an impossibly pure smile, before his lips parted and he took Loki's manhood inside.  
    It was wrong.  So, so horribly wrong.  Thor should not be on his knees before Loki, it should not even have been possible for him to think of doing such a thing.  And Loki's hands were fisted in his brother's golden hair, shamelessly urging Thor to take him in deeper.  
    Loki had had more experienced lovers do this, and Thor clearly had no experience at all, but the fact that it was **Thor** doing this to him more than made up the difference, and Loki found himself on the edge before long.  He pulled out of Thor's mouth as he came, giving in to the base urge to dirty the Aesir prince.  Just as Loki recovered enough to begin to regret his thoughtless action, Thor wiped some of the sticky fluid off of his cheek with one thumb and licked it. Loki sat down hard on the bed.  
    "Stay here while I get a cloth," Thor said, standing.  He was more than half hard, but didn't appear to care, or even notice.  
    Loki thought to leave then, as his brother disappeared into the adjacent bathroom, but he remained still, staring at the spot where Thor had been on his knees, as if in shock.  He briefly heard the distant sound of water rushing from a tap, and then Thor was back, sitting beside him on the bed, washing the semen off of Loki's skin. He looked up at Thor, lost for words, and Thor tucked a lock of dark hair back behind Loki's ear.  
    "You are still exhausted," Thor said.  "You should sleep longer."    
    Loki allowed his brother to maneuver him back onto the bed and tuck the covers around them both. He didn't struggle as Thor pulled him close, twining their legs together and leaning in for a languid kiss.  When Thor pulled away and lay his head next to Loki's on the pillow, Loki closed his eyes.  
    "How long until you tire of me?" Loki asked - no venom in his voice this time, just quiet defeat.  "Your women never hold your interest for long. Not even that mortal who so changed you."  
    "You are not one of my women," Thor said.  "I was drawn to them because they each reminded me of you in some way.  Sif's sharp tongue, Jane's intellect and passion for knowledge.  Also, it was not Jane who changed me."    
    One of Thor's hands stroked the side of Loki's face and Loki opened his eyes again, meeting Thor's intense blue gaze in silent question.    
    "It was _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Argr/Ragr (adjective)/Ergi (noun) is a Norse term, meaning "unmanly/cowardly". It's a dire insult, just above calling someone "nithing", and if a viking man was accused of it he had to try to kill his accuser to defend his own honor - not doing so would be the same as admitting it was true (which is probably why Thor straight-up killed the Jotunn who called him "princess").
> 
> Loki would have good reason to be worried about people thinking he's argr; Loki is a seidmadr (sorceror), and seid (magic) is a woman's domain and therefore considered argr. Odin also learned seid (and had to dress in drag to do so) however, unlike Loki, Odin is a warrior, on the front line of battle (and probably killed anyone who dared accuse him), whereas Loki prefers the use of seid and trickery, which to Aesir would seem like cowardice.
> 
> In Lokasenna the Njordr calls Loki "a ragr god who has given birth."
> 
> In addition, Ergi is associated with being the submissive partner in a homosexual encounter.


End file.
